


The Book

by Shanhei



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: If your future self gave you a book about your future would you read it.Frankenstein struggles when faced with that situation.  What happens when he finds out about the future.





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> I have a good idea of where im going with this but I'll rate each chapter. 
> 
> Thanks

Frankenstein came up from his lab. He wasn’t sure how long he had been down there. He made himself some tea and sat looking out the window. The setting sun left a beautiful glow on the newly falling snow.

Frankenstein lived quite some distance from the village. Which is okay with him either the villagers thought he was a fool or a demon in human form.

At that thought, Frankenstein chuckled. Even thou the villagers thought of him as such he was the first one they ran to for help when trouble struck. Especially when it came to the damn monsters created by those bloodthirsty nobles. 

Frankenstein started a fire. When the fire was ablaze he noticed he was about out of wood so he bundled up and headed outside to the woodshed. 

As he rounded the corner of the house and headed out back towards the shed by the lake he saw a man with long blond hair leaning against a tree.

At first, Frankenstein thought it was a villager so he yelled out, “ are you okay? Is there something wrong with the village?” 

As the blond man started to turn Frankenstein could feel an incredibly strong dark aura. The Aura was so strong it sent chills down Frankenstein’s spine. ‘

“I forgot how beautiful it was here.” The man chuckled, “I should bring boys here.” 

“look I don’t know…” Frankenstein started to say but stopped as soon as the chuckling man turned to face him. 

“What kind of trick is this?” Frankenstein gasped as he stared at the chuckling man who’s face was identical to his. Only older, his chilly blue eyes shined with happiness but if you looked closer you could see a tiny bit of sadness.

“Oh, I assure you this is no trick.” The copy of Frankenstein said. 

How could this be he thought? A man that shared his face.

The man was dressed in a strange black suit. In the man’s hand, he held an old looking warn book. There were papers folded and sticking out the book. Also, the book was tied with a leather strap and on the warn leather cover there was an ‘F’ in gold leaf and beautiful scripture.

The man stepped forward but Frankenstein stepped back. “That looks like one of my journals how…how did you get that?”

“I wrote it. It’s a journal of my life or your future. However, you want to look at it.” Frankenstein’s doppelganger chuckled. “ Come on now. This would be a pretty hard trick to pull off in this day and age, don’t you think.” 

Frankenstein stayed silent he knew Nobles were shape-shifters but only the pure blood or clan leaders. As far as he knew he has not been around any for them to know what he looks like. 

There was a strange beep and the other older him looked at his wrist. With a sigh the man walked over to the porch of the woodshed there was a small table and he placed the book down.

“Well time up I have to go.” The man said as he walked back towards the tree, “read it or don’t I don’t care. I had a good life. I saved the world, killed the bad guys, and made a family what more could I want. But let me give you a piece of advice, don’t instantly trust someone cause their human and don’t instantly not trust someone cause their not human.”

With those parting words a white light engulfed him and he was gone. 

Frankenstein ran around looking for possible clues to prove this event was a trap. A trick of the nobles. He found none.

Panting he slowly walked to the table with the book. He almost thought he imaged it and his hand would slide through the book or it would vanish at his touch but it didn’t. 

Running back to the house. He entered and slammed the door. Placing a piece of wood across the door to bar it. He placed the book on the table and then bared the front door. 

Sitting there tracing the F on the book with his finger. He realizes three things, one he forgot to get his wood, but he didn’t care he wasn’t going outside again at least not today. Two, he was glad that Tesamu wasn’t there so he didn’t witness that. Lastly, he kind of wished Tesamu was there so he would have had a witness. 

Frankenstein was hit all at once by a wave of exhaustion. He must have been in his lab for days. He remembered Tesamu coming in and out of his lab helping him. Everything else but his research was a bluer. 

He decided to go to bed tomorrow he’ll get his wood, take a bath, eat and go back in his lab. 

Entering his room he decided he wasn’t going to read that cursed book. It could be some kind of trick, or not. All he knew was he wasn’t sure he wanted to know his future. 

About to throw the book on his desk when the words of caution entered his mind. His other self warned him about trust. 

Grabbing an old lab coat he wrapped up the book and pulled his desk out from the wall. On his hands and knees, he removed some of the floorboards. Underneath there was a large bag of gold coins. He placed the book beside it and then fixed the floor. Moving the desk back in place.

Whether the book is true or not he wasn’t going to leave it for others to find he thought as he got ready for bed. Blowing out the light he snuggled under his covers letting sleep take him away. 

Little did Frankenstein realize just how important that the floorboards to him very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I know I've just started but let me know what you think. If you were him what would you change? Im curious what you would do also it would give me some inspiration. Lol 
> 
> Thanks again


End file.
